Daniel T. Gaming
Daniel T. (born ), also known by his username Daniel T. Gaming, is an American YouTube musician, gamer, and commentator known for his character reskins of Super Mario Bros. Games and, most notably, his commentary on other YouTubers, like Super Mario Logan & Antoons, he managed to gain a following that enjoyed his style of content reminiscent of a 2016 Pyrocynical video. His channel description reads "Hi there! I'm a commentary YouTuber who spends most of their time adding glitch effects. I play building/platform/puzzle games like Mario Maker, Portal 2 & Minecraft (Yes, really), discusses Nintendo-related news & likes to mainly make documentary-esc videos about other YouTubers, like Bart Baker, Antoons, Yo Mama, Bobby Burns, etc." Early Days When Daniel first created his YouTube channel, in December of 2012, he used to record his videos with a Nintendo 3DS camera. They'd usually be done in one take, with the quality being considered "tolerable" for the time. Some of the original videos during that era are still on his channel to this day, but most of it is either lost, private or unlisted from his channel. He didn't stay consistent with his channel until somewhere around 2014, where the camera quality improved drastically, starting with his tutorial on how to make the radio from the 2007 puzzle game 'Portal' out of LEGO bricks. This was also when he tried to name his fanbase, naming them after items from the Super Mario Bros. Series. Mainly, "Coins" and "1-Ups" The channel name "Daniel T. Gaming" was given some time in 2014. While the name itself is self-explanatory, Daniel himself didn't expect for the channel to go anywhere, & he has stated before on his YouTube page that he really didn't want to change the name of the channel. On June 28th, 2016, his first commentary video was published onto his channel, reacting to what seems to be the first video ever published onto the channel. It originally started out as an experiment, since Daniel didn't show his voice at the time. The video itself got to about 60 views when he uploaded his second video in the style, where he reacted to kids singing acapella versions of songs from the 2015 game, "Undertale". This one was posted just 3 days after the initial first video. The actual first commentary video was recorded on May 3rd, 2016, and was released to the public on YouTube on January 13th, 2018. In this video, Daniel "reacts" to a dub of a Fan-Made comic, coincidentally enough, related to Undertale. The comic was titled 'Burgerpants, Do Something Cute', and was originally published by YouTuber, Danny Grey. According to the rerelease of the video, Daniel originally used a Wii U-branded USB Microphone to record this video before the "iconic" Blue Snowball Microphone he'd use in his first commentary videos later on. Commentary Daniel does commentary on many subjects, some of those subjects being more controversial than the other. He has covered the "Awesome Parodies" genre of channels, SML's channel "issues", etc. His channel is mainly based around this type of content, and he still continues to do, with the main difference being the overall style. Daniel will still continue to use the 2016/2017 video style, just not as common as before. SMM Mods Daniel is also notorious for creating re-skins or re-textures of Super Mario Maker, and its fan-game, Super Mario ReMaker. His mods consist of creating an Airship Theme, Blue from the Nickelodeon TV series, 'Blue's Clues', and a Portal theme. He has since put this genre of content to an overall halt, due to commentary making his channel more known. Drama Daniel is not a drama channel, but he has been involved in drama in the past. Most notably is when he criticized Minecraft Awesome Parodys in a serious fashion. This lead to dozens of fake A.P. (Awesome Parodys) accounts to be created, "criticizing" Daniel for the act of critiquing Minecraft A.P. The "AwesomeParodys" Parody Channels Daniel has made commentary videos on the channels "Minecraft AwesomeParodys" and "Roblox AwesomeParodys." Since then, an explosion in how many "AwesomeParodys" channels in existence had occurred. There are channels that parody MCAP and use popular games, users, or even subjects. This includes Daniel T AP, Club Penguin AP, and people going as far as KKK AP. He made videos on them, and they returned the favor by doing the same thing. The difference is, DTG used professionalism, the AP channels didn't. However, as of recently, the AwesomeParodys controversy has died down. Music (Left Out 1 & 2) On September 30th, 2017, Daniel released his debut EP (Extended Play), 'Left Out'. Consisting of 7 tracks, the EP's theme is about isolation, pressure, stress, and other similar things that can lead to someone at a young age becoming depressed. Unlike other YouTuber's music, Daniel's music is mainly instrumental & electronic, similar to the works of Jean-Michel Jarre. It was well-received by fans, and some of the tracks, like 'Consequence' and 'Lore' (Originally titled 'Actions Lead to Consequences' and 'Beaty Lore') were released before the EP's release, and have been listened to on both YouTube and SoundCloud. A month later, on November 3rd, 2017, a sequel to Left Out (originally titled "Failure") was released on both platforms. Consisting of 9 tracks (2 more than the original), this EP sent the message of depression and suicidal thoughts much further. On the back of the art and in the first track (titled 'Hotline') the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline's number appears, telling those who are listening to it to call the number if they're suffering from depression or suicidal thoughts. In early 2019, Daniel gave both EPs major makeovers with their covers and album/track names on his SoundCloud. Because of this, the original videos on his YouTube channel consisting of the songs have now been removed. Daniel is still continuing to work on music and is getting ready to announce a big music project at the end of 2019. He's also working on music in Famitracker for his upcoming NES game, 'Nessy The NES Robot'. Suspension On August 12th, 2019, Daniel's main twitter (@Daniel_T_1985) was suspended. It's been officially stated that the reasoning for the suspension is the infringement of copyrighted material, leading to the DMCA to have his account shut down. Criticism is starting to form against the infamous platform regarding the action, saying that most of the tweets that Daniel posted "fell under fair use" leading Daniel to point out that one example of the suspension being unfair is a tweet he had posted in 2018, regarding the inconsistencies of the radio edit to Girls Like You by Maroon 5. The video was around 10 seconds, with the song being recorded from the radio and not a complete rip of the song. This turned out to be enough for the tweet to be taken down by the original copyright holders. A hashtag trend has been started by Daniel himself, named "#UnsuspendDTG" and at the moment, about 40 tweets have been made using the hashtag, hoping to get his account unsuspended for false infringement claims. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers